Human
by scut
Summary: Al has a nightmare, Ed comes in to comfort him. Slight drabble. Elricest.


**Title:** Human  
**Author: **Jun Ly  
**Pairing:** Elricest  
**Genre:** Yaoi, first-time, slight fluff  
**Warning:** Incest, oral sex  
**Disclaimer: **Not my boys

_Human_

It was three years after Alphonse Elric had retrieved his former body. He had the figure of a fourteen-year-old, but the mind of a seventeen-year-old. Edward was eighteen, he hadn't grown, besides his silky golden hair that partially rested on his shoulders. Mother and Father both deceased, Edward was forced to care for his younger brother, helping him still with everyday human abilities.

It was a brisk winter night, the shutters of the Elric household were knocking in the harsh, icy wind. Shifting and shivering in his bed, Alphonse awoke to the sharp sound of the wind howling through the bare branches, shrieking and rapidly slamming the shutters against the panes of the great French window. He was sweating and heavily taking in gasps of air.

"Nii-san!" He bellowed in a high pitch squeal.

The sound of bare feet trotting along the cold hardwood floor approached, and Alphonse gathered up his blankets, cradled in cotton and fleece, creating a hood over his messy, blond hair. His brother pushed open the door, slowly creaking, and stepped onto the plush carpet, ambling over to Al's bedside.

"What is it, Al?" Ed questioned, looking into Al's frantic golden eyes. His face was pallid and sickly, cold sweat dripping down his temples.

"Are you sick?" Ed asked again.

Al shook his head through quivering breaths.

"I had... a horrible nightmare... of when my body was taken away..."

"Oh... Al..." Edward sighed sympathetically, "nightmares occur naturally... it's how you know you're human." He smiled playfully at his brother, who looked away coyly, the colour returning to his face.

"I didn't think being human would come with such bad feelings."

Edward chuckled, his eyes cheerfully arched into tiny slits, his mouth wide, curled up at the corners.

"It comes with good feelings, too." Ed explained, pulling himself up onto the foot of Al's bed.

"Like what, nii-san?" Al pondered.

"Well, like happiness, love, gratitude—" Edward paused, glanced at his innocent little brother, and grinned, "—pleasure..."

"I've never experienced that one, nii-san. What's it like?"

Edward drew back in disbelief, "you think I've experienced it?" Ed laughed for a moment, then immediately became serious once again.

"We could experience it together..." Ed suggested, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his brother's lips.

Without hesitation, an electrifying shock was sent though the surface of his lips, through his nerves and to his fingertips. He blushed and moved in for more, this time forcing his entire tongue into his brother's mouth, swirling it about, tracing the rivets on the roof of his mouth. Edward pulled out of the kiss, realizing what he had begun.

"Are you sure you want this, Al?" He asked, gazing longingly into his brother's eyes, his hands firmly gripping his shoulders.

"I feel like... I want this..." Al's voice trailed off as he hungrily nipped at his brother's neck and unbuttoned his flannel pajamas.

Ed did the same, stroking his brother's bare chest, his nipples hardening as he brushed his fingertips gently against them.

"Ah..." Al grunted softly.

Edward led his hands down to Al's hips where he carefully pulled down his brother's elastic waist pajama pants and felt for his mid-section. Cupping it lightly, he felt it harden, and smiled seductively at his brother's progression. Al let out another slight gasp. Edward shifted himself, resting his groin onto Al's, and grinding into him, making him all the more stiff. He placed love bites along Al's side-neck and collarbone and trailed his tongue along his jawline, nibbling on the tip of his chin. Al shut his weary eyes, his senses excelling, the feeling of his brother's dry humping overtook him; the fabrics meshing, friction between their erect mid-sections heating with wild erotic sensations. Al let out a yelp, as his brother left a string of saliva, now gnawing at his earlobe, his hot breath swelling against him.

"Let me..." Al began.

"No, Al." Edward interrupted, "I want _you_ to feel all of this..." he whispered, lips pressed against his brother's ear.

A chill traveled up Al's spine, his hair standing on end, the lower area of his body pricking with wonderful excitement. Edward had sent a wave of pleasure through Al's entire body. Alphonse's bottoms were removed. He was completely nude now, lying straight-backed against the soft cottony sheets, his hand held up to his forehead, his mind swimming, blood rushing to his cheeks. Edward continued, traveling down Alphonse's slender body. First his smooth chest, leaving vigorous, wet kisses, down the center of his ribcage, and to his belly-button, descending lower and lower, his entire torso set ablaze with pleasure. Edward wrapped his mouth around the area, sucked on the hard region, deliciously slurping and swallowing his brother's flavours. Sweet, innocent Alphonse, his expression relaxed, revealing his core of pure bliss. His eyes misty, his breath hot and heavy, panting and grunting and moaning for more, as Edward toyed with him, bringing him close to an explosion, then hesitating to follow through.

"Don't... stop..." Al huffed.

Edward glanced up at Al, whose eyes were arched, lips parted, sweat all over his body—and he smiled, pleased with his handiwork. Al's expression hardened, he let out rippled grunts and cried,

"I-I can't... anymore..." Until he orgasmed, draining himself into his brother's mouth. Edward lifted his head up and stared upon his exhausted brother. Excess cum was smeared on his face, and he cleaned himself of the sticky mess, licking the reachable areas and wiping the rest off with the back of his hand. He rested on his younger brother's chest, looking into his dull, tired eyes.

"It felt... so good, nii-san."

Edward smiled softly, brushing the tip of Al's nose with his index finger.

"Don't be ashamed, Al... it's how you know you're human."

_End_

**Reviews, please!**_  
_


End file.
